<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Song play by 4jenrens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607542">Song play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4jenrens/pseuds/4jenrens'>4jenrens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Garage Band AU, Gen, Radio Host AU, band!jenjaemhyucklesung, chenle!keyboardist, haechan!guitarist, jaemin!drummer, jeno!bassist, jisung!singer, radio host!renjun, they're just all fans of each others in the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4jenrens/pseuds/4jenrens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where small rock band and big radio host cross paths, not so coincidentally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[edited on the 23/04/2020 for grammar mistakes and changes in a few sentences]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun &amp; NCT Dream Ensemble, nct dream ensemble - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Song play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello,,,,<br/>so i know i have a fic im supposed to update but procrastination hehe<br/>and jeno yelling lets make some noise gave me the inspiration for that...<br/>my cat is a rockstar right,,<br/>i hope you'll like it !! yay</p>
<p>[edit // hi hi !! recently i've felt unhappy with what i posted so i'm on an edit spree,,<br/>nothing major changed, just a few awkward sentences and grammar mistakes !]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly, it was harder than they thought. Forming a band together and doing music was going great. But the rest, not so well. Balancing between classes and gigs, getting more fans, writing new music... It was complicated.  It didn’t meant they were bad though, they really weren’t. But really, taking off was way harder than they imagined. The five boys were really talented and working hard, but living in the suburbs with only snobby parents and their judgmental kids was slowing down their progress as a rock band. Some kids around liked them, but quick enough their parents judged the music as too noisy and were even quicker to refrain said kids to go listen to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeno, Jaemin, Haechan, Chenle and Jisung were friends since childhood and shared the same music tastes and dreams while still being very different from each others. Naturally they came to form a band in highschool, with each one of them bringing their own color to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeno was the unofficial leader, calm and bright. Leading the boys during their practices and helping everybody with everything, from music to homeworks or even pet sitting. His first friend at school was Jaemin, both of them were 10 years old at the time.</p>
<p>Jaemin was outgoing with a lot of energy while Jeno was calmer but always following him. At 12, Jaemin started learning to play the drums to release his energy. Quick enough, he asked (begged) Jeno to learn to play an instrument so they could play together. That's how Jeno learned to play the bass at the same age. Both of them would play together after school and they got some sort of fame about being the "noise duo". </p>
<p>The next year, they ended up in the same class as Donghyuck. He was witty, teasing, with clever comebacks every single time. He also was as bright as the sun. And luckily, he was learning to play to the electric guitar. Jeno and Jaemin found this out while coming back home together and seeing him carrying a guitar case. Long story short, the "noise duo" became the "noise trio", with Jeno and Donghyuck yell-singing as well.</p>
<p>With their reputation, some curious people were peeking through the door to take a look at them in the music room when they were playing together. That's how they met Chenle and Jisung.</p>
<p>Chenle was 2 years younger than them and just looked like a little bear full of joy and love. Jeno took a liking for him and helped him to study, to what afterwards Chenle showed them he could play to the keyboard. The boys were more than ecstatic. Chenle was very talented and knew a lot about music too and helped them to write their first songs together.</p>
<p>Jisung was the youngest of them all, being one year younger than Chenle. He too, needed help to study and also ended up asking Jeno after hearing Chenle talk about his study sessions with him. The five of them would gather after school in the music room to study and then play music together. Usually Jisung would leave at that moment but one day he felt more confident and asked if he could play with them too. Jisung was very shy and clumsy, but in an endearing way. That's how it was decided that he would be their main singer, to protect their guitar strings. (His voice was the nicest to listen to of course, but teasing him was funnier.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's how the five boys came to form a group, not really having a name until they were in high school. DR34M, with the numbers to be edgy.</p>
<p>Now, they were all living together in a house in the suburbs, to save money instead of living in the city. They managed to all have morning classes so in the afternoons they could practice together. Being together all the time, it could get heated sometimes but in the end they knew how to communicate and end their differents.</p>
<p>It fitted them though, being together, still doing "noise" as most adults would say, but now with the dream of going big.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enters the biggest radio show of the area, hosted by Huang Renjun, aka RenD.</p>
<p>Honestly, he wasn’t a big fan of the attention. That’s why Renjun was just a radio host, no one would ever recognise him outside just by his looks. But having this group of 5 boys giving him attention really made his days brighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first time it happened, he was reading his listeners/fans emails to select a few to read on air. The title of the mail was a bold <b>READ PLEASE DON'T DELETE </b>which amused him a bit. Opening it, he was facing an essay about why he should continue reading that mail. Which amused him even more. </p>
<p>That’s how, after reading the whole email (which took him around <em> thirty </em> minutes), he knew the whole life of Lee Donghyuck, aka Haechan, guitarist and sub vocalist of the rock band DR34M. The guitarist was asking him for some shoutout, even hoping if Renjun could play one of their songs during his show, while rambling about his bandmates, worries, hopes, and even dropping all their social medias accounts.</p>
<p>Renjun was a bit conflicted, after some researches he could say the band was good (even great), but it wasn’t of his power yet to play the songs he wants to during the show. Moreover, he still wanted to talk about that email to help that poor boy about his worries and to comfort him in his hopes.</p>
<p>So the next night, Renjun talked about it. He didn’t said anything about playing the songs but he tried to help Haechan about his fears and to give his band courage to not give up.  Not so sneakily, he also mentioned listening to their songs and loving it.</p>
<p>After the show, he even started to follow him on twitter and instagram.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the other side of the city that night, you could hear one boy screaming of happiness at the top of his lungs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second time it happened, he had just woke up and was checking his notifications.</p>
<p>Someone on twitter had sent (more like spammed) him gratitude messages on twitter. The amount of messages made him wonder what could it be, but also made his heart really warm. Renjun loved helping people, giving them strength and courage to go on and pursue their dreams. After taking a better look at the account, he realised it was one of Donghyuck’s bandmates who just DMed him.</p>
<p>Apparently, just casually speaking about them in his show, without even mentioning their band’s name made people curious. Plus, him and Donghyuck being now mutuals made them find the band, and people liked them. A lot.</p>
<p>The person who DMed him was named Lee Jeno and was the bassist as well as the unofficial (his words) leader the band. His messages were the perfect mixture between thankfulness and anxiety.</p>
<p>Reading it made Renjun giggle. A lot. He typed back a small message and then followed him too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the same moment, in a coffee shop a boy was trying to keep his cool after reading the “i hope to be at your first concert” that lit up his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third time it happened was probably the sweetest memory of it all to Renjun.</p>
<p>That time, he was having a special event where he’d pick up the phone to talk with his listeners about what they wanted to.</p>
<p>Cue to a nervous wreck named Park Jisung. He was supposed (forced by Donghyuck) to call to promote the band by using his cute voice to be endearing to everybody. He had a baby-voice and Renjun could just imagine his puffy cheeks and worried eyes. Quick enough, Jisung forgot his first goal and just let all his anxieties go. The boy was talking about being too nervous as a front man and felt really bad about it. He was cutely rambling about how his bandmates were all older than him but still listening to his suggestions and ideas. Renjun just wanted to push all of Jisung’s worries out of his body. The young boy sounded way too pure about everything. After the call ending on air, Renjun asked for the manager to keep him on hold so he could talk to him more once his show would end.</p>
<p>That’s how he spent two hours in the studio, talking with the boy that night. Park Jisung was a main vocalist, and the frontman of a band. Putting 2 and 2 together, Renjun figured out he was also from DR34M. To not make Jisung more anxious than he already was he didn’t said anything and just kept reassuring him.</p>
<p>Though for fun, once he was at home, he decided to follow him too and send him a DM to tell him that everything would be alright in the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s how a boy named Park Jisung didn’t slept at all during that night, too happy that someone outside his bandmates had his back and was supporting him in what he was doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fourth time was more a coincidence than anything, but in the end he received more attention than he ever got. That day, Renjun was eating out with the show’s team. They were out celebrating some good news they just got. Deciding to offer the meal to everyone, he subtly left the table to go pay the bill. One of his colleague and friend, Mark, smirked at him leaving towards the counter. There, he was facing the brightest boy, both from his eyes and his hair color. How did he even got hired while having bright orange hair ? The boy seemed even brighter after looking at Renjun. There was a glimpse of doubt in his eyes but replaced fast enough with excitement.</p>
<p>Surprisingly enough, the boy didn’t talked loudly when he did. “Excuse me, but are you RenD ? Um, Renjun, right ? The radio host ? Sorry if I’m wrong though..”.</p>
<p>Renjun smiled and nodded, still getting his card to pay his table’s bill but was stopped by the boy. “Oh no please let me pay for you, if I didn’t my friends would kill me… And I really want to.”</p>
<p>Not knowing what to say, Renjun just stared at the boy, who took the opportunity to explain himself. “Oh right, sorry. My name’s Chenle… But you’ll probably guess who I am if i just say the names of Jeno, Donghyuck, Jisung or DR34M.”</p>
<p>After hearing those names, Renjun just nodded while giggling. Chenle sheepishly smiled.</p>
<p>“Having all of us on your back must be annoying, I’m sorry… It was originally Donghyuck’s idea to be in your life until you play one of our song on the show. Just let me excuse ourselves by paying your meal please.”</p>
<p>Renjun laughed at the boy looking really embarrassed. “Honestly I find it endearing… You guys are working hard which is admirable, so don’t worry and keep doing what you are doing… But thanks for the free meal, I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After leaving the place, Chenle still had red ears and the biggest smile on his face, despite having to pay a whole table’s bill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fifth time, was not really one moment but more like a series of events. The thing that started it all was Renjun following every DR34M member, except one. Na Jaemin, the <em>lovely</em> drummer, as he would call himself. And Jaemin made sure Renjun knew he didn’t follow him. Every day for a week, he would receive a good morning message, either through the others accounts or just a tweet dedicated to him. Usually he would add a P.S, sometimes flirty, other times not. But always asking (begging) to be followed too.</p>
<p>Renjun caved in after a week, because both his and DR34M’s fans jumped into the friendly banter and were also begging him to follow Jaemin back. After that, he would sometimes get coffee sent from him to the radio, sometimes it would be food. Other times it would be messages about how good he did during his show or to just be careful on his way back. Renjun was quite liking the attention, even though he would be teased a lot by his colleagues about it. And even though he knew it was only until he would add one DR34M song in his show’s playlist, he still hoped to be able to meet him (and the others too).</p>
<p>Which came soon enough, as the biggest moment of the fifth time was Jaemin announcing to him on the phone that he was invited to their first concert as a VIP.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, it was Renjun who couldn’t keep his calm and kept moving of excitation in his bed the whole night, not finding sleep at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♢</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Renjun you know that you totally can send me any song and I would add it to the playlist anyways ? I trust your tastes. Don’t make the poor guys fanboy over you longer than needed.” </p>
<p>“I know… Just let me tease them one more week, it’s fun. I am planning to invite them on the show for an interview... Plus I already sent you their youtube channel a month ago, it’s you who is slow at the moment.” Putting on his DR34M hoodie, Renjun smiled at Mark to then enter in the recording studio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>